Baby come back home soon!
by Achildatheart
Summary: Hermione left with out a word, many ideas are going around why this is so. Come find out why she really left. Does not suppoert Dh fully! Come in and read the whole summary!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if something of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

Summary:  
Hermione suddenly disappears during christmas of her 6th year. She never told anyone where she was going, not even Harry or Ron knows. Come find out if she had a reason why she left. Sorry I'm really bad at writing summaries! ALSO: Does not support DH, somethings might be the same but not much of it, for Severus will not die and Dumbledore is still alive! There might be some spoilers so you are warned now!

A/n: This is my first fanfic so please be nice and give it a chance. I'm trying to write this ship for the first time also. Might start off slow but should pick up, if you have any ideas that you think will be good or that, just send an email or a review with the ideas and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_Dear Professor:  
__I'm writing this to let you know that I am safe at home, but I am sadden to let you know that I can not accept the HeadGirl badge, and I'm not sure if I'll be returning to Hogwarts for my 7th year. Sorry to let you know this in a letter and not in person.  
__Hermione Granger_

_Miss Granger:  
__I'm saddened to hear that you will not be returning to Hogwarts for your last year. May I ask why you will not be returning? For if I maybe able to help I will come and talk to your parents if that is the reason. But I'm also informing you that the HeadGirl badge is still being held for you, if you feel like returning to us.  
__Professor Dumbledore_

_Professor:  
__No its not my parents, its that I decided that I can not come back. I feel its not right if I do. I will explain if you will stop by tomorrow morning around 9 for some tea and I will explain. If that does not work just let me know and we can reschedule.  
__Hermione Granger_

_Miss Granger:  
__No tomorrow will work, I'll see you at 9!  
__Professor Dumbledore

* * *

_

Hermione just sighed as she looked at the last note and then up the hallway. She didn't know if she would even be allowed to go back to Hogwarts once the Professor finds out why she left so early last year. She then decided to just straighten up her house for the visit tomorrow.

* * *

FLASH BACK! 

Hermione was sitting in her potions class, just watching her professor lecture about the love potions. She let her mind wander about how did she get lucky enough to catch the professors eye. They had started alittle relationship near the end of her 5th year, though they made sure to keep it a secret for so long. For teacher/student relationships were not allowed, and both could get into so much trouble. Once he gave them what they were supposed to do for the rest of the class, and they all started to get busy he looked up and looked at Hermione. He smiled as he watched her work, her thirst for knowledge seemed so much like him at the age that he could not start to like her. He watched her for a few more moments so lost in thought he didn't realize that she looked up at caught him looking at her till he just blinked. She smiled at him and then went back to doing her work.

He had to fight a smile from coming to his lips, for he was remembering the nights that they were in his private chambers just debating different topics. He loved her passion for what she believed in. He then scowled at her friends that were sitting next to her, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. Many would have thought she would be dating on of them by now, but they only saw her as a 'one of the guys'. He was sure that they didn't see her as a female they could date, sure one they could shag but not one that could have a relationship with.

END OF FLASH BACK!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, Hermione was waiting in her living room when a knock came on her front door. She just took a deep breath and walked to open it, there stood Dumbledore. He smiled at her and just seemed to look her over. "Welcome Professor."Came her voice as she moved away from the door to let him in. "Good day Miss Granger."He said as he walked into the house. She just smiled, she went and sat down on the couch. Dumbledore followed her, "Well my child, I have a feeling we have a lot to discuss."He said softly. She just nodded, 'Yes sir there is."she commented. She went to make two cups of tea and handed one to the other. "I just don't know where to start."She replied. 

Dumbledore just looked at her, his blue eyes seemed to be twinkling alittle bit, 'Well the best place is to always start at the beginning Miss Granger."He replied with a small smile. Hermione only sighed, "Well you see.. it all started about chrimstmas time, just after the Christmas Ball of my 5th year. I stayed at school like you know but I some how started talking to Sev.. Professor Snape, and each night we would be in his chambers just talking, debating nothing that would be considered horrible between a student and a teacher."She started, she looked up at him and then quickly looked down at her hands..

"The months went along and our friendship grew more and more till one night we decided to take our relationship to the next level.That was at the beginning of my 6th year"She started to say, Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, "No sir.. don't say anything.. and no he didn't push me into doing anything I didn't want to do. I wanted to do this.. I wanted to take our relationship further."She continued. "We kept it a secert because we didn't want to get into trouble, him fired and me expelled."She whispered.

Dumbledore just looked at her, "Hmmm.. well to say I'm shocked, but then again I don't see why that would make you run away and don't want to come back."He stated. She just sighed, "No its not the major part of the reason.. well one reason is that I do not think I can face him again. It was the night before I left, I went to talk to him for there was something I needed to tell him. But when I got there I found him drinking more than he normally did. And well lets say he was looking for an arguement. I do not know why he was drinking or why he was in that mood, but we started to argue, and he said that he never wanted to have a relationship with me.. He never loved me, he just wanted someone to sleep with."She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She just sighed, "So I went running out of the room and went to my dorm, I couldn't stay there knowing that I was used by him. When I thought he loved me for me more than most people loved me. What was hard also was that fact that he was my first lover, so I packed everything that night, I went to dinner acted like nothing happened and once everyone was sleeping snuck out and came back home."She said softly. Dumbledore just watched the girl, silently cursing the man that did this to this wonderful, smart, caring witch. "Oh my dear sweet child."He said soflty as he moved and wrapped an arm around her.

"Please Miss Granger do come back to Hogwarts.. Your friends need you, your classmates need you."He said softly, Hermione just looked at him, "But Professor I can't! I broke how many differnet rules about having a relationship with a teacher!"She said quickly, "None sense child.. "He said softly, "You can come back and be where you belong."He said softly. Hermione just sighed, 'But sir I can not come back.. that was not all I needed to tell you.. there is something else."She said softly.

* * *

A/n: Yes I'm mean.. a cliff hanger onto why she feels she can't come back. You can make guesses as to what it is? And if you can guess right I will let you help me come up with something for the story.. Sorry its so short I will start making them longer once I get the details together.. and the story starts rolling, right now I'm trying to do character development. In the next few chapters there will be one with Snape's Point of View on how he felt about everything since she left.. and then it will bounce between the two of them.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

* * *

Dumbledore just looked at her, "What else is there child?"He asked softly. "I can not think of any other reasons why you can not come back to us.. be where you belong."He commented. Hermione just sighed as she looked at the man she looked up for the past years. "Alright sir.. I guess its time for you to finally know why I feel I can not come back to Hogwarts this year."She said softly. She looked at her hands, "Well you see sir, I can not come back because I will not be able to give my all to my studies like I used to because I have to give it all to Kennedy and Kylie."She said softly. 

Dumbledore thought about what she said, "Kennedy and Kylie?" came his voice. 'Yes sir.. Kennedy and Kylie."She whispered. Dumbledore stood up quickly, 'May I see these two?"He asked, Hermrione only nodded as she got up slowly, she then went to a second door in the hall. "Shhh.. please they only have been sleeping for alittle bit."She said softly befor she opened the door.

She moved so he could enter the room, she stayed by the door. She watched him as Dumbledore moved into the room and over by the two cribs. He looked down at the sleeping children and gasped, for there was not mistaking who's children these were. He looked over at her. "Miss Granger you said your relationship did not go further till beginning of 6th year, but these ones are so tiny."He said softly. "That is because they were born early Professor."She replied. "They were due at the end of June, but I had them April 1st."She commented.

Dumbledore just looked at her and then back at the children, "And he does not know about them?"He asked, "No sir he does not. After that night I didn't want him to know because I was upset."She replied. Dumbledore stepped away from the cribs, "I do not remember you living here before Miss Granger. I thought you still lived with your parents." He asked once he got back to the door by her. "When they found I was pregnant they were not to happy about it. I tried to stay with them, but they kept telling me to abort these little ones, and when I couldn't do it, they kicked me out. So I moved around till I found this place for very cheap. Since a friend of the families owned it. They gave it to me for nothing so I had a place to have for my children."She explained. "So I have been living on my own since January or Feburary."She said softly.

Dumbledore just looked at her, "Miss Granger you need to finish you schooling, you can not live your life with just the amount of education you have."He said simply, "I was planning on going to highschool once I felt I could leave my girls with someone and get the rest of my education."She explained, "Highschool?"He asked, "Yes, its the secondary school you go to in the muggle world."She explained to him. "You plan on staying in the muggle world?"He exlaimed "Yes sir, I don't see why I should go back to the magic world, I don't belong there being a unwed mother."She replied.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, that the brightest witch of the century didn't belong in their world, for she was an unwed mother. Yes granted that the magic world was not kind to unwed mothers, but they were not as bad as the muggle world. Goodness a girl this young should not be living on her own just yet while trying to take care of two premature young ones. He just watched the witch for a moment, he could see she wanted to come back for she felt alone here. But she didn't want to face her friends and everyone else. But it wasn't just her that broke the rules, Professor Snape broke the rules knowing that he could not have a relationship with a student. What she doesn't know is that after she left he was upset though he tried not to show it.

Hermione only moved down the hall back to the living room. She sat down with a sigh, she looked like she aged 10 years since she left Hogwarts. "Miss Granger, I still want you to come back to school. You belong with us, not here, not alone."He said after thinking about a few things. Since she was meant to be HeadGirl she would have her dorm and that he could add on another room for the girls. Hermione looked up, "But Sir! I can't not with them.."She said softly. 'Yes you can. I will make sure you have a room for them in your HeadGirls dorm. And because of them, I will have the HeadGirl and Boy have different common rooms and that so your girls do not disturb him."He said simply. "But sir! Who is the Head Boy?"She asked. "Draco Malfoy."He replied.

"But sir, can you do that?"She asked softly. "Yes I can my dear, unless you want the empty rooms down in the dungeons that do have a nursery and that. But that would mean you are close to him."He replied. She just looked at him, "I could handle that, for I wont have to see him all the time. It would be easier to have a nursery. Might take awhile again to get them into a schedule but I can do it.. but wait.. how will I be able to do classes? I can't just leave them."She said softly. "My dear... I bet we would have a very happy medi-witch that would love to watch them while you are in classes till we can find someone to watch them later on."He said with a smile.

"But there is one other thing.. you need to tell their father."He said simply. She just looked at him, "I can't sir.. I can not face him. I will not face him unless its in classes."She replied. "But you must, he needs to know he has children. "He commented. "But sir! I can't.. "She said softly. "You must and you will."He replied.

* * *

A/n: This one is longer yay! So you all find out why she feels she can't go back though she wants to. She also doesn't want to face him just yet. But Dumbledore got her to say yes to coming back and taking up Head Girl again. Do you think Snape should come and help her get her stuff though he doesn't know why Dumbledore asked him to, or should she just pop up in the castle and he finds out that way? I need you help, for once I get some input I will write the next chapter. So hurry up and get some ideas in and you will get it faster! 

Lots of love!

Achildatheart


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

* * *

Hermione just sighed and knew that she would not win in this. "Yes sir.."she said softly as she looked at her hands. "Well I'm thinking Miss Granger that I will head back. How long will it take for you to pack what you need?"He asked softly. Hermione just thought about it. "About a day really, I don't have much.. the girls have more than I do."She commented. He nodded, 'Alright Well I would like you to show up at the castle in 2 days time. I will send someone to help you take everything to the school in 2 days."He said with a smile.

"Welcome back my dear girl."he said with a smile. "Thank you Professor, its good to know I can come back."She said softly. She stood up, "Well I'll see you in 2 days time."She as she moved to open the door for him. 'Yes, see you then, we will have more to talk about then."He replied before he walked out the door. She just watched him for a moment before she closed the door.

"Well I never thought I would be able to go back. But I am happy that I can."She said softly. She moved to her desk and sat down. She looked at the letter that was sitting there, and has been for the past few months.

_Dear Severus:_

_I'm just sending this owl to you telling you that you are going to be a father. But I do not expect you to do anything, I will and able to take care of these children on my own. I will probably raise them in the muggle world, for it would be easier on the both of this way. I am only telling you this because I thought it would be mean not to._

_HermioneGranger_

She just sighed, 'Well I guess it is my fault he never knew for I never sent this letter. I just couldn't do it, he treated me so horrible that night. I didn't want to give him an excuse to come here and start all over again."She muttered to herself. She was lost in her thoughts till she heard a cry from the twin's room. She just got up quickly moving towards them hoping she could get her to quiet down before she woke her sister up. She moved into the room and saw it was Kylie that was crying.

"Hush little girl."She said softly as she picked the girl up, who just then whimpered, "Its alright pretty girl I'm here now."She cooed at the girl. "This is my life now, I shouldn't be going to school when I need to give them my full attention but Professor Dumbledore is right I can not raise them with my education."She muttered as she rocked the little girl in her arms.

-Later that night-

Hermione was busy packing things up as she had some music playing softly in her room. Before her girls went down for the night she moved what she could into her room so she could pack with out waking them. She looked around her room which consited of a futon a small closet and very small dresser. She had what she just basically need, but when you looked into the girls room they had a two seemingly nice cribs, a good enough dresser, changing table, rocking chair and enough clothes that would last each for awhile. She made sure her girls had more than enough while she just had the basics.

She was in the middle of packing what was hers away, she knew that once she left here she probably wasn't coming back. So she could either sell her furniture, or just take it with her. She then just started thinking about who he would send to help her. She would need the help for how could she carry both girls in their car seats and everything else. She just sighed, "I will have to learn won't"She muttered to herself.

She didn't know if she could leave this place that has been her haven from the world for the past few months. This is where she did her thinking, planning, crying of sadness, loneliness and happiness. This is where she nursed her broken heart that longed for what was not ment to be with the father of her children.

* * *

A/n: Sorry there wasn't much to this chapter but needed it to give alittle insight of what all she had and how hard her life had become with her being a single teen mother. Next chapter is when she has her visitor to help her take her things to Hogwarts. If you have any ideas about that just let me know.. I do need some help with that chapter. Sorry its not as long as the last chapter but didn't want to to keep going over something that wasn't useful for the story.. should be longer next chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what sleep was these past few days, either she was up packing or the girls were fussy. She didn't know how she could do school like this. She needed sleep but she knew she couldn't, for someone was coming sometime today to help her take her stuff to the school so she could get into a schedule with the girls before everyone started to show up. She just sighed, 'What will Harry and Ron say?"She asked softly to thin air. "I haven't seen them since christmas, they don't even know where I am."She muttered.

She just was moving around her kitchen trying to make something to eat quickly before she would start to pack again. She didn't know how other did it alone. She was having a hard time taking care of herself let alone 2 premature infants. She sighed, "Come on Hermione Granger get together. You need to keep your frame of mind straight, you can't fall apart now."She muttered as she heard a sound coming from her living room.

She moved quickly to the door of the kitchen, she looked into the living room just to see an owl sitting on her coffee table. She just looked at it, and then moved to take the note from it. She didn't know who's owl this was, it looked to be a school owl but she wasn't sure.

_I will be arriving to help you move your stuff to the school at 10 o'clock. I will be arriving by floo._

She looked at it with a strange look, she didn't know the writing and it wasn't signed. She then looked at the clock and gasped she had 5 mins till the person was going to be here. She moved quickly to see if she could finish packing in the 5 mins. She was still dressed in a black wife beater and a pair pajama pants with moon and stars on them. Her hair was pulled back into a quick high pony-tail so basically she didn't look like herself.

She was in her room quickly throwing things into trunks and boxes when she heard her clock in the living room chim 10. She just winced at the thought of someone coming and seeing how bare her house was compared to many peoples lives. She just sighed, 'Oh well have to get used to it."she muttered. She then heard a sound of someone in her living room. Then she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again, and froze.

"Miss Granger? I'm here to help you move to the school early, why is beyond me. And why I have to do it also beyond me."Severus Snape called out. Just as he called out, one of the girls decided to let out a whimper from their room. She just closed her eyes, "No.. please.. let them be a dream.."She muttered. She moved slowly to the door to see a shadow near her girls room.

She just looked out the door to see Severus Snape dressed in black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt standing in the door way. He looked in a unreadable look on his face. "I'm sorry sir, I'm not ready yet. I didn't realize the time and didn't know you would be coming so early."She said softly, to which he jumped and turned to look at her.

"Well well, Miss Granger, decided to come back to Hogwarts after all?"He asked simply being the snarky professor he normally was for he was trying to keep his emotions in line. She just looked at him, 'Yes sir.. I am returning."She said simply as she just watched him. He then turned back towards the door looking in again. "Please sir, just leave them be.. they are fine.."She said softly as she moved from her door way to close their door. She didn't want to talk about that just now, but she knew that she would soon have to feed them again.

When she started walking towards him, he looked her over and noticed that she wasn't the young girl anymore, she turned into a woman. And by how she looked, those babies in there were hers, if they were hers, were they his? He shook his head, 'no they couldn't be, she would have told me about them if they were mine.' he thought to himself. He let her close the door and then took a step back.

"Well I see Miss Granger that you are not ready to leave. You will want to change first."He said simply, as he started to turn and walk back down the hall. "Yes Sir.. I will be ready soon."She said soflty, "So I will return in about 2 hrs.."He started to say, "No you don't have to leave, you can wait in the living room or you can come and help me pack what is left in my room."She said sofly, "For it would make things go by faster, for I do know you want to get away from here and away from me as possible. So I will not make you wait any longer.'She said simply as she turned and walked to her room.

He just stopped and winced when he heard her voice. "Alright then, I'll help."he said simply as he turned to walk with her to her room. He wanted to ask so many questions but didn't know where to start or if she wanted to even talk about it. "Miss Granger... we need to talk also sometime."He said softly, "We don't have anything to talk about sir. You made it clear that you never wanted to see me again, so that is what I did.. I made sure you wouldn't see me. And you wont while we are there. I will keep to myself, you will not have to see or talk to me."She said simply as she moved towards a box that she was filling earlier.

* * *

A/n: There isn't much that happened in this chapter again, but I promise next chapter there will be more, for they will sit down and talk. If he semes out of character he will be to a point.. I can't make him be mean to her when he loves her so much. IF you all don't like it then to bad :P I need him able to show some emotion, though he wont do it for others. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Just saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate everything you have all said. With each review be it positive or negative it makes me want to write more, but at this moment in time, my train of thought is stuck. I should have it worked out soon, so look for a another chapter today. But I am looking for a Beta don't know where to find one but I am looking.

Also if you could just give me alittle input on what you think, should the next chapter be in Snape's point of view or their converstion and then his POV? First 3 people to give me an answer to that will get a special thank you.

3Achildatheart


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

**Severus' Point of View**

Flash back

"What do you mean she's gone!"he shouted at the headmaster. "Miss Granger is gone.. she took her stuff and fled in the night."He replied softly. "She couldn't have just ran away.. why did she... oh shit!"He muttered. "What is it Severus."Dumbledore asked. Severus just staggered backwards and fell into a chair, his head falling to meet his hands. "I'm the reason she left. I said not so nice words to her."He muttered

Dumbledore looked at him, "What do you mean? What could you have said to her to make her run in the middle of the night?"He demanded. "It was something between me and her Dumbledore. I can not say just yet."He said simply. "We have to find her."Dumbledore muttered as Severus nodded, "I know sir.. but I don't know even where to start looking. Knowing the girl she would make sure she could not be found."He muttered.

"I will be leave now sir.. I need time to think."He said as he got up and moved out of the office quickly. He went to go to his own chambers and sank down into a chair. "Oh Hermione.. I'm sorry.. "he muttered. He just seemed to think about somthing real quick. He knew there was a reason she came down here to talk to him. He just wondered what it was.

End of flash back

When he was told he was to go help a student move to hte school he was upset. Why did he have to do it. Why couldn't anyone else help this student. He just muttered about this being a waste of time. "Severus my boy this student really needs your help, I coudln't have asked anyone else."Dumbledore said with an odd twinkling in his eyes. Severus just looked at him, 'If I knew dind't know any better you have something up your sleeve old man."He muttered. Dumbledore just chuckled, 'Lemon drop before you leave? Oh and when it is the time for you to leave the name will appear on the paper."He stated Severus just scowled and stormed out.

Severus just paced his off for alittle bit since he was to meet this student shortly, he tried to figure out who he was to help. He just wanted to continue on the search for finding Hermione. He wanted to talk to her, see how she was. Tell her he was sorry about how he acted that night, he didn't mean to say those things to her.

Once it got close to 10, he just sighed as he looked down at the piece of paper. The name that it read he had to blink to see if it was real. "Hermione Granger.. Oh Bloody Hell.. she's coming back."he said with a smirk. "But why am I going... he knew we needed to talk.. "He muttered.

Once he arrived at her house, he took a moment to look around the living room. 'This can't be right.. this can't be her house.. there is basically nothing here.'He thought to himself. He went to walk around the couch when he called out, ""Miss Granger? I'm here to help you move to the school early, why is beyond me. And why I have to do it also beyond me." When he called out he heard a small sound almost like a infants whimper coming down the hall.

His eye brows raised and just seemed to walk towards the sound, 'Why is there a sound of a child coming from her house.. no.. it can't be.. she have a child?'he mind asked. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He stood in the door way to where the whimper came from. He kept his emotions from showing on his face, he saw to cribs, each holding an infant, two very small infants. He could not tell what they looked like from being this far away.

He then heard her voice soft but startling him none the less becuase he jumped, "I'm sorry sir, I'm not ready yet. I didn't realize the time and didn't know you would be coming so early." He just looked at her the old sneer she knew came over his features, "Well well, Miss Granger, decided to come back to Hogwarts after all?"he asked as he tried to hid his emotions still. Her eyes seemed to take in what he was wearing and then looked back up into his face, "Yes sir.. I am returning."She replied. He turned and looked back into the room he was going to take a step in to get a better look at them, "Please sir, just leave them be.. they are fine.."She said softly as she moved to close the door. She didn't want to talk to him about them just yet, though she did know their feeding time was coming up shortly.

'Well she did grow up over these past months, and those are hers.. or she wouldn't be shaped like that.'he thought as he eyes finally looked her over, he just sighed at what she was wearing, 'and it seemed like she hasn't gotten dressed or showered for a few days' he mused silently to himself. He let her move past him to close the door and then step back.

"Well I see Miss Granger that you are not ready to leave. You will want to change first" He commented before he turned to head back to the living room to leave, "Yes Sir.. I will be ready soon"She muttered. "So I will return in about 2 hrs.."He started to say, "No you don't have to leave, you can wait in the living room or you can come and help me pack what is left in my room."She said sofly, "For it would make things go by faster, for I do know you want to get away from here and away from me as possible. So I will not make you wait any longer.'She said simply as she turned and walked to her room.

He couldn't help but wince when he heard her say that. 'stay longer and help her? what is she thinking. I can't even begin to wonder what is going through her mind, I could find out but I'm not sure I want to know right now.' he then stopped himself from thinking anything more on that. "Alright then, I'll help"He said as he followed her to her room. He looked around and sighed, there were so many thing he wanted to ask but couldn't. "Miss Granger... we need to talk also sometime."He said simply as he moved to check out the boxes and trunks that were already packed. He noticed alot of them had the names of Kennedy and Kylie but very few had her name on them. "We don't have anything to talk about sir. You made it clear that you never wanted to see me again, so that is what I did.. I made sure you wouldn't see me. And you wont while we are there. I will keep to myself, you will not have to see or talk to me."She said as she went back to packing. He just watched her, he winced when she said that. He wanted to tell her that was not true but didn't think she would believe him.

"What would you like me to do?"he asked after a while of silence. "If you could just pack what is left in the dresser over there."She said pointing the a small white dresser on the other side of the room. He just nodded and went to do that, she wasn't thinking clearly to remember that was all her stuff. He was shocked to see what little she had, and what condition it was all in. He kept his mouth shut for now, but he would ask her about it later.

A/n: There you all go.. his point of view.. there will be more coming of his point of view but just needed it to show how he felt when she left and that he did try and find her. He still cares for her, but didn't know how to tell hr after what he said before. He was only hoping he didn't hurt her to much.

Also: Special thank you's go out to:

killer-mind7

Antigonesev

And then also everyone else who has reviewed my story! Everytime you review makes me want to write faster. Also I do love talking to others about ideas and that, am willing to hear yours!

Achildatheart


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

* * *

Just as they were finishing up packing the last box, both of them silent but working together. The girls started to cry from their room, Hermione just sighed as she looked up at him, "Thank you sir. But I do have to take care of my daughters."She said softly as she moved around him so she could go get one and feed her. She didn't seem to notice him follow her.

She moved into the room quickly and picked up a small girl in her arms, "How's my beautiful girl doing?"She asked as she placed the girl in the crook of her arm, and kissed the top of her head. Severus was standing in the door way just watching her, "She's so tiny."He said softly startling both mother and child. "Oh didn't realize you followed me, and yes she is."She said softly as she moved towards the rocker.

He then slowly moved into to looked at the other infant in the other crib, "How old are they Hermione?"He asked as he didn't realize he said her first name. She looked up, "about 2 months.. "She said softly, "Then why are they so tiny?"He asked as he seemed to watch the young girl in the crib. "Because they were 14 weeks premature. They were due June 30th and I had them April 1st."She said softly. She then slowly started to pull up her shirt since her daughters were breastfed. She moved her daughter so she could eat and then looked down at her head.

Severus looked up and saw this and he took a quick leave of the room. That was not something he wanted to see at the moment, sure it would have been nice, but his mind would have turned it another way. He moved into the living room and walked around, looking at the pictures she had hung up. She still needed to take those down. A piece of paper caught his attention, he moved over to read it.

_Dear Severus:_

_I'm just sending this owl to you telling you that you are going to be a father. But I do not expect you to do anything, I will and able to take care of these children on my own. I will probably raise them in the muggle world, for it would be easier on the both of this way. I am only telling you this because I thought it would be mean not to._

_HermioneGranger_

He gasped and just looked at the paper, "So those little girls are mine..and she did not tell me."He said as he picked up the letter and moved quickly back towards the room where she was, "Hermione Granger, explain this now."he bellowed from the doorway. She jumped at this, "Explain what?"She asked as she looked up, "This!"He said as he held the paper. "Oh that.. I never sent it to you.."She started to say. "So you were going to keep my daughters from me."He said simply. "Well after the way you treated me that night, yes I was going to. Why would I tell you something like that, if it would mean I had to stay in your life."She said simply. 'But these are my... our... daughters."He said softly. She just looked at him, "I was going to tell you that night. I had just found out for sure and wanted to come share the news, but instead of me telling you that. You told me that you didn't love, never had just wanted someone to sleep with and never wanted to see me again."She said softly.

"That is beside the point, I can't believe you were going to keep my daughters from me."He said softly as he moved in and went to pick the girl that was still in her crib. "I'm sorry Severus.. I wanted to tell you but didn't know if it would have been a good idea."She said softly. "By the way that is Kylie and this is Kennedy."She said softly. "Their full names?"He asked softly, "Kylie Raquel Granger and Kennedy Grace Granger."She said softly. "You mean Snape.."He said softly.

Hermione looked up, 'What?"She asked softly, "Kylie Raquel and Kennedy Grace Snape."He said softly. "They are my daughters and heirs."He said softly. Hermione just gave him a small weak smile. "Yes they are."She muttered. He held Kylie in his arms and just hugged the girl to his chest. "So Hermione.. You said they were early?"he asked softly, "Yes they were, not easy on me.. but I handled it alright."She said softly, 'Your parents?"He asked, "They kicked me out when I would not abort them."She said softly. "So I lived here by myself since January or Feburary."She said softly.

He looked upset at that, "You should have told me.. I could have been there for you."He said simply, at this she just laughed, 'Right.. after you told me all that."She muttered. "Hermione.. I didn't mean it."He said softly. "Professor I don't want to talk about that right now. I mean I have to worry about my two girls and getting to the school."She said softly. Once Kennedy was done eating she just sighed and tapped the girls cheek to have her let go. She pulled her shirt down, "here I'll trade you."She said softly. He handed her Kiley and then handed him Kennedy. He just looked at the girl, "She looks like us."he said softly, "They both do."Hermione said.

Severus just sighed, 'But we still have alot to talk about Hermione."He muttered, "there is nothing to talk about. I still dont require you to be in their life. I can take care of them myself."She said softy. "I will not let them not know me."He snarled. "I am their father and that is what I will be. Where are you staying at the school?"He asked softly. "Dungeons where there is a room with a nursery."She replied. He only nodded, 'ANd you will be close to me."He said softly.

* * *

A/n: Well there you all go, he knows he has daughters! I thought it would have gone differently but it had a mind of its own. There will be more next chapter about them talking once in school. So just review and tell me what you think.. I might redo this chapter but right now I like it.. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

* * *

Recap from last chapter:

"I am their father and that is what I will be. Where are you staying at the school?"He asked softly. "Dungeons where there is a room with a nursery."She replied. He only nodded, 'ANd you will be close to me."He said softly

* * *

Hermione just looked at him, she didn't say anything. She just focuses on her daughter who was laying in her arms. She didn't want to think about that night, or the what if's. That was in the past, and there was no point in living in the past. All it did was make you miss so much of life, and she had alot she did't want to miss. It also would not be fair to her daughters. She coudln't think of what she wanted, it was about what her daughters wanted and needed. Yes, she still wanted Severus to be in her life, wanted to still be with him. All she could think of though was the hurt and she wanted him in her life becuase he wanted to be with her not becuase of the girls.

Once her daughters were fed she just smiled, "Seems weird that I'm a mother to these precious little beings."She said softly. Severus just nodded, "It is amazing to know I help create them. Someone as horrible, vile as me created such innocence."He said softly.

-**Severus POV-**

When he read the note he couldn't believe it. He was a father, a father to two beautiful little girls. He was surprised that she never told him for she should have. She should have came to him for he would have helped, been there for her, for them. 'Wait, she said she was going to but then I had to start and say those things making her flee from me.'He thought.

He sighed at that thought, "Well if you are ready to go, lets get you all there so you can unpack. And then once they are settled in we can talk. For we need to Mia.."He said softly as he said his nickname for her. She just looked at him, "I'm not your Mia anymore sir.."She said softly but then nodded, "Lets go, for the sooner I get there the sooner I can get my girls used to the place."She muttered

He just nodded, he would change that.. Yes he would, he would change her mind. He wanted her to be in his life with the girls. He didn't want his girls to think of their parents as seperate people, but together. He just looked at her, "Need help up?"He asked softly, "No I can get up, but thank you"She said softly.She got up struggling a bit, he just sighed and moved over to help steady her. "Mia, how have you been these past months?"he asked softly, "I mean health wise."he whispered. She just looked at him, "Fine.. nothing you have to worry about."She muttered

She took a few steps away from him and just moved to grab two car seats, she just looked at him, "You sure you can take all the boxes and that? For I have to take both of them in these."She said pointing to them. He just nodded, 'Don't worry we will get all your stuff to the school."He stated. She just nodded and slipped her girls into the car seats, which would normally be heavy but she being a smart witch used a spell to make them not so heavy.

He watched her move around the room grabbing a few things to throw in a bag. She just sighed, "Might need a nap when I'm unpacked."She muttered, "Thats fine, once we are unpacked there, you can take a nap while I watch the girls."He commented, she looked up at him, "No its alright.."She started to say, "Hermione you need sleep and I need to spend time with them."He replied.

She only sighed, "Fine alright.. But they stay in my rooms.. you are not allowed to leave with them."She said simply, he was going to say something but then nodded. For she was only being a mother and protecting her children, she had no reason to trust him.. not yet anyways..

* * *

A/n: I know I know.. I should get them talking, but Hermione is being stubborn.. lol.. I will get them talking soon, when she is unpacked and Severus has a house-elf come and watch the girls so they can talk with out worrying about the girls. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them, but there you go another chapter and even part of Snape's POV in it also! Yay for me! The more reviews I get the faster I write :) hint hint lol 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

A/n: For all of those who have reviewed about them not being in character, I KNOW THEY ARE NOT IN CHARACTER! I said that in a authors note that they may not be in character for its easier on me and its my story.. I will not have them totally in character because to me its stealing someones work, and I will not do that.

* * *

_-Recap from last chapter-_

_She only sighed, "Fine alright.. But they stay in my rooms.. you are not allowed to leave with them."She said simply, he was going to say something but then nodded. For she was only being a mother and protecting her children, she had no reason to trust him.. not yet anyways.._

-A few hours later-

Hermione was finished unpacking, she smiled at how the rooms looked. She could handle how they look for now, she would need to try and get some new things when she could. Severus was just sitting in the main sitting room, just watching the girls who were sleeping. Hermione came walking in and had to smile as she saw how he was looking at the girls.

She just stood in the doorway, "You can leave now I'm done packing and hte girls are sleeping, I can just take a small nap."She said softly, he just turned quickly. "No its alright I can stay and watch them while you take a nap."He said simply. Hermione just sighed, 'I want time to get used to my new rooms before I even think about talking to you, and that is why you are staying I know you are."She commented

Severus just looked at her, "Yes I want to talk to you, but I also want to spend time with the girls."He muttered, "YOu can do that when I took a nap and they are up for awhile. So I'll come get you when that happens."She stated, "But Herm...'He started to say, "No, please just go.. I want time alone.. I need time alone."She said simply.

"You had all this time alone.. you need someone to help you."He said as he started to stand up, "I'm fine.. you were the one that didn't want to be with me, the one that wanted me to leave.. so don't come back and say that now.. I needed you a long time ago.. not now.."She said hotly she was starting to get upset. Severus noticed this and just sighed, "You still need me Hermione."He replied, "I do not.. I do not need anyone.. I can take care of myself and my girls by myself."She muttered, "Our girls.. _our_ girls.."Severus snarled, "No Professor, they are mine.. and mine alone.. "She said as she moved towards the door, she opened it and just looked at him.

Severus just watched her before he turned and left quickly with out saying anything. She just closed the door and leaned against it, her mind going over everything. She just wanted to be left alone now, she couldn't think about a relationship with anyone now. Her girls couldn't have their mother's time taken away from them now. She would not let anyone get close to her now, not even Harry and Ron.. Sure she wanted her friends, she wanted to feel their arms around her again telling her everything would be alright. But knowng them they will blow up and she didn't know how they would treat her after they found out.

**-Severus POV-**

He just watched the girls sleeping thinking of way to get their mother to trust him agian. He wanted to be with them at all times. He wanted to be a father that he never had. He wanted to watch his girls grow up, and he wanted their mother at his side. He sighed, and then jump when he heard her voice "You can leave now I'm done packing and hte girls are sleeping, I can just take a small nap.". He sighed, they talked about it before that while she slept he would jut watch over the girls, but now he had a feeling that she didn't want him close.

The last straw of his patience was snapped when she said "No Professor, they are mine.. and mine alone.. " Before his anger got the best of him and he started saying things he didn't mean again he just got up and and left. He heard the door close behind him and just had his hands clentched in fists. He wanted to turn around and force his way back into there and get everything out in the open, but he knew that would not do any good. For they both were upset and that never turned out the best.

He just slowly made his way down the hall to his chambers. He sighed when he entered and just looked around it, it felt twice as lonely, now that he knew she was so close to him again. He wanted to bring them to his chambers and have them live there but he couldn't do that either. He would go back in a few hours after he knew she slept and would feel alot better. He then would take the girls for awhile if she allowed him to, for he had a feeling Dumbledore would come and ask them to meet him in his office.

He just sighed, though he just met his daughters he knew that he would do anything for them. At that thought he just closed his eyes for the first time in awhile letting emotions run free.

* * *

A/n: I'm mean I know.. you want to know what emotions he is feeling ,but that will be next chapter.. Sorry this one is so short.. should get better. Thank you to all those that review and like the story! It makes me write faster knowing that alot of you are looking forward to the next chapter. And to those that don't like it, thank you for letting me know and giving your opinion. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

A/n: For all of those who have reviewed about them not being in character, I KNOW THEY ARE NOT IN CHARACTER! I said that in a authors note that they may not be in character for its easier on me and its my story.. I will not have them totally in character because to me its stealing someones work, and I will not do that. Oh also this chapter will cont in his Pov.. and will for the next few chapters.. till he goes and talks to Hermione again..

* * *

_**-Recap from last chapter-**_

_He just sighed, though he just met his daughters he knew that he would do anything for them. At that thought he just closed his eyes for the first time in awhile letting emotions run free._

He just sank into a chair quickly. "Oh Hermione.. I'm so sorry.."He said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek. The words she spoke sounding in his head over and over "I needed you a long time ago.. not now.." He couldn't get them out of his head, if he would have just kept his mouth shut that night he would have been by her side through the whole time. He would still be with her, and would have gotten to see her grow with the children, helped her when she gave birth to them. Been there when they were early and she must have been scared.

He placed his head into his hands, "Why do I cause so much pain in so many lives? If it wasn't one thing it wasn't another. "He muttered. He then just picked up his head and then got up, moving towards his cabniet. He pour himself something to drink, 'Oh yeah thats great Severus just drink again that solved things last time.'a voice in his said. He just growled at the thought and just drank back a 3 shots quickly.

Once he shut the voices up, he just turned and looked at his room. He picked up his room and started throwing spells and hexes all over destroying his room. He hated himself, his live, his rooms so much at the moment. He wanted to just forget about everything, he wanted to forget that he even loved that girl, that she had his daughters. He hated feeling these feelings, that was why he never wanted to get close to anyone, and of course the stupid chit pushed right past his defenses and made him love her.

"She's the most annoying, bothersome, exasperating, know-it-all that I could ever find but I love her."He muttered after awhile as he hung his head. His rooms destroyed after his fit of anger, he didn't know how she did it but she seemed to get him to feel emotions that he never wanted to feel. His mind working on what needed to be done now, the Dark Lord would be hearing of his children. He just sighed, he might be able to have this work it to be good for him. Especially with the Dark lord, for if he said that he was going to raise his daughters to follow him, and that he bedded the... the...mudblood just to get back at Potter. He shuddered at the word, he hated that word.

"Why can't I be the snarky bastard that everyone sees when I'm with her? I mean she's told me plenty of times that she didn't need me, and when she did need me I wasn't there.. I shouldn't care..But I do.."he muttered as he just cleaned up his room. He looked at the time, a few hours had past and he thought that maybe Hermione would be feeling better after a nap. He would go see if he could spend some time with his girls. He moved quickly out of his rooms and then headed towards her.

Outside of her rooms he could hear two shrill cries, he tensed as he heard this. He wanted to force his way into the room to see what was wrong with his girls, but then he heard her voice trying to comfort to one of them with no use. He quickly but softly knocked on her door, it opened to show him a upset looking Hermione and a howling girl in her arms and another laying on the couch. She looked up at him, she looked ready to cry any second from now. He just looked down at her, "I came to see if I could spend time with the girls, but it seems you are needing my help right now."he said as he moved past her and went to grab the crying Kylie off the couch. "Shhhh.. baby girl.. its alright.."He said softly to the girl, who to the surprise of Hermione quieted.

"Oh she's quiet.."She said softly as she looked at him, Kennedy was starting to become quiet in her arms. "If one starts the other starts.. and then I can't seem to quiet them down.."She started to say. "Its alright Hermione, they can sense when you are upset and it will not help."he said softly as he cuddled the little girl in his arms. He looked down at her, "I was going to come and see if I could take the girls for alittle while."He commented, 'No.. you will not be able to do that.. they will be staying here with me."She muttered, "They will not be leaving with you."She replied

He just looked at her, "I can take them with me if I want, I am their father."he said simply as he held the girl closer to him. "And I think I will take her with me, for I need to go to a staff meeting."he said as he started to walk towards the door, "You will not take her!"Hermione said quickly trying to beat him to the door. But he was closer to it than she was, "I will Miss Granger. You can not stop me.."He said simply as he went to open the door. "You will not take my child with you.. she is to stay with me.."She said loudly startling both girls who started to whimper.

"I can and I will Hermione.. She's my daughter I can take her with me if I want."he said as he opened the door, "I'll be back here in about the time for her next feeding.. Oh which one is this?"he asked soflty, "Kylie."She commented, "Fine I know I wont be able to stop you.. but just becareful with her.. she's still really small and fragile."She said soflty, he nodded, "I will Mia.. I will."He said he then just smirked as he took a few steps that were in between them and just kissed her lips softly and then quickly left closing the door.

He moved through the school quickly and quietly, keeping the little girl warm and comfortable. He wanted to make sure she dind't catch a cold for it was cooler out here than in where they stayed. He smiled as he looked down at Kylie, she was looking at him and smiled up at him. She cooed and just seemed as content to watch him as he her. At the door to the Staff room, he just smiled and pulled the girl closer to his chest and opened the door. Everyone int he room looked and just gasped.

* * *

A/n: Lol I'm mean I know.. What will everyone think to see this hard hearted man carrying a child. The next chapter will tell you. Hopefully he seems alittle bit more in character. And her seem more in character, she is afraid he will take the girls from her, the only thing keeping her going for the past few months.. Review and let me know what you think! 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

A/n: For all of those who have reviewed about them not being in character, I KNOW THEY ARE NOT IN CHARACTER! I said that in a authors note that they may not be in character for its easier on me and its my story.. I will not have them totally in character because to me its stealing someones work, and I will not do that.

* * *

_-Recap from last chapter-_

_He moved through the school quickly and quietly, keeping the little girl warm and comfortable. He wanted to make sure she dind't catch a cold for it was cooler out here than in where they stayed. He smiled as he looked down at Kylie, she was looking at him and smiled up at him. She cooed and just seemed as content to watch him as he her. At the door to the Staff room, he just smiled and pulled the girl closer to his chest and opened the door. Everyone int he room looked and just gasped.

* * *

_

Here was a callous, cold, stony man standing in the doorway holding a infant in his arms, actually smiling. Yes he was smiling! Everyone couldn't believe what they saw, they blinked a few times. "Severus, who is this?"Professor McGonagall asked as she got up from where she was sitting. He just looked down at the little girl, "This is my daughter Kylie.."He replied softly, "Wait... daughter? Who's the mother?"She asked stunned. "Yes my daughter, and the mother is not important at the moment."He said simply. The others just nodded as they continued to stare at him, "Well lets get this meeting over with, I want to spend time with my daughters.."He said snarkly.

"Wait.. you said daughter.. you have another one?"Professor Flitwick asked. Severus just rolled his eyes, "Yes I have two twin daughters.."he replied, "The other one is with their mother right now, who I would like to get back to if you all don't mind."He muttered. Dumbldore's eyes just sparkled as he said this, "Yes of course Severus, lets get this meeting done and over with."He commented. McGonagall just walked closer, "May I hold her Severus?"She asked softly. He looked to her and then down at Kylie, "Sure... this is Kylie.."He said placing the small girl into her arms, "She's 2 months old before anyone asks.."

"No more questions till later.."He snarled when Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth, she quickly closed it. He stalked to a chair and sat down, his eyes never leaving the woman who was holding his child. The meeting stopped just as the little girl started to fuss, he looked at her quickly since he let his gaze wander off towards Dumbledore for a moment. He got up quickly, 'Well I should be taking her back to her mother.."He said as he reached for the little girl, once she was in his arms he moved quickly out of the room his robes bellowing out behind him.

Back in the room everyone was talking at once. "Severus has a two daughters? But with who?"A voice asked, "Did you see her? She looks like him but someone else.. I can't put my finger on who though."Came another, "A student slept with Severus! That is against the rules!"Came McGonagall's voice. Dumbledore then decided to be heard, "Everyone, you will all learn in time who is the mother of the girls. But right now is not the time, mother and father need time to figure out other things without all of you bugging them."He said. "So what you are saying is that the mother is here.. living with us rright now?"Madam Hooch asked. "Yes she is.. but I will not give her name."Dumbledore replied.

Kaylie was not whimpering now but started to howl, he was close to her room and the door flew open, Hermione came flying out. She took the girl quickly without saying a word to Severus she moved to enter her chambers and close door on him. He managed to stop it from closing just in time. He slowly entered the room and watched her. She looked flustered before she went to sit down on the couch quickly unbottoning her shirt to feed her daughter.

His eyes followed her movements as a small smile slipped across his lips, it was a beautiful sight to see something like this. One would have thought it would make him act different, but to him he loved to watch it. Watch how attentive she was to the infant, to watch how they kept eye contact at all times. The smile on her lips as she ran a hand down the infant's cheek.

* * *

A/n: Sorry its so short but I couldn't think of what to put for this chapter.. yes I know I promised they would talk, but I'm thinking I'll make that wait alittle bit longer till a certain thing happens and they start blowing up at each other and they finally start talking.. so keep looking back for that chapter. I will accept offers on what should happen next, for my brain is not letting me think at the moment. But please read and review! I noticed I got alot of alerts but very few of you are reviewing, please review.. makes me happy and then I write more and faster! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/n: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter books, only made-up characters and most ideas. I got this idea from reading other fan fictions but I've put little twists on somethings. This will be rated M for many reasons, for there will be sexual situations, violence and things of that nature. I will warn you all in each chapter if somethng of that nature will happen. This is will be mostly about Hermione and Snape but there might be tidbits about other couples.

A/n: For all of those who have reviewed about them not being in character, I KNOW THEY ARE NOT IN CHARACTER! I said that in a authors note that they may not be in character for its easier on me and its my story.. I will not have them totally in character because to me its stealing someones work, and I will not do that.

* * *

_**-Recap from last chapter-**_

_His eyes followed her movements as a small smile slipped across his lips, it was a beautiful sight to see something like this. One would have thought it would make him act different, but to him he loved to watch it. Watch how attentive she was to the infant, to watch how they kept eye contact at all times. The smile on her lips as she ran a hand down the infant's cheek.

* * *

_

Hermione finally looked up, "Wait how did you get in? I thought I closed the door on you."She commented, "You weren't fast enough, I wanted to come spend time with the girls and with you."He replied. At this Hermione laughed, "Right Professor.. I don't htink so.."She said simply. He just sighed, "Hermione we really need to talk."He said as he went to sit down on the couch. 'We do not, there is nothing to talk about. I'm only allowing them to take your name so they can know their father."She said softly

He looked at his hands, "Why wont you let me get close to you again? Let me try and explain."his voice said almost in a soft whisper. "Why?"She asked softly, "Why wont I?"She asked again. She just looked down at her daughter, "These are the reasons I wont let you get close to me again, you were the one to push me away! I wanted to tell you about them, let you be in my life as I grew each month, wanted you there when I gave birth to them. But YOU decided you didn't want to, and told me all of that."She said as she finally looked at him.

He just let her say all that she wanted, for he thought that if he do that, she would be more willing to listen. She just continued on her rant for alittle longer before she just looked up at him, "Professor sir, could you just please leave.. me being this stressed isn't helping anything.. "She asked in a calm voice which made Severus look at her closly. "Hermione... we need to talk but yes of course I'll leave for a little while. I will be coming by later around dinner time so we can talk. I think it would be best that we did."He said as he turned and left.

Hermione just looked at the door, she didn't think he would leave so easily. She gave a small smile, "So he does still care.. or he would have stayed and tried to continue this."She said softly, 'But its alittle late for him to care now."She muttered. She got up to put her daughter to sleep, she just sighed. "Sleep tight little girl."She whispered before she moved towards the door.

A few hours later, Severus was knocking on the door. He waited and waited but no one answered. "She's no where around the castle, so she has to be here. "He muttered. His mind started running which ever way. One moment he was thinking she picked up the girls and left for good again, others were that she was not answering because she didn't want to talk to him, another was that she was hurt. After that thought crossed his mind he went about disabling the wards she had put up and once he was able to open the door he did. He looked and sighed, she was still here. He stepped in and then stopped short, she was laying on the couch sound to sleep. He just watched her for a moment before he moved silently over to her and went to pick her up.

Her arms automatically went around his neck, as he scopped her into his arms. She sighed in her sleep, he just looked down at her, "Well I have you sleeping in my arms agian."He muttered wiht a smile. He moved towards her room and laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. She just curled up in her bed after he took a step back. He moved toward the door still watching her, he then turned and left closing the door silently.

* * *

A/n: Sorry its so short and took me awhile to write.. I'm dealing with pre-deployment issues right now so for the next few months it might take me alittle longer to write. But I will not give up on the story, I will finish it. **BUT** I'm looking for someone who is a quick beta and willing to beta this story quickly so I can continue to keep posting every day to every few days. If you would like to just send me a review about that and we will talk. I will also like you all to help create what should happen next! Should they all talk now? Or wait? I need ideas and help! I will accept anything! If you don't help might take me longer to write! 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/n: ducks to avoid being hit by flying objects I'm soooo sorry that its taken me awhile to post. But a lot has happened. I am dealing with pre-deployment issues, and then we lost everything in a fire about a month ago so I lost the chapter I was working on. I lost all three of my computers and each one had pieces of my chapters.. so yeah.. working from scratch again.. so it might take me a while to get back into the swing of things.. But please PLEASE do not give up on my story…. Then a week after the fire I had to have surgery. So I've been dealing with getting back up on my feet after all of this. But here is the next chapter. I will be jumping ahead in time by a few months and I will see if they will want to talk in this chapter or the next.

* * *

**Recap from last chapter:**

Her arms automatically went around his neck, as he scopped her into his arms. She sighed in her sleep, he just looked down at her, "Well I have you sleeping in my arms agian."He muttered wiht a smile. He moved towards her room and laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. She just curled up in her bed after he took a step back. He moved toward the door still watching her, he then turned and left closing the door silently.

* * *

Months had passed and it was now around the Christmas holiday, and like normal Hermione stayed at the school for she had no where to go. Harry and Ron were not talking to her as of yet, for they felt betrayed that she would not tell them about this. Ron was more upset due to the fact that she slept with Snape. She was not giving them much thought for her girls were now 8 months old.

She was even giving some of her time to Severus when he was in her rooms which was mostly every night or anytime he could. The girls really do love their father, they love to listen to him read, or play games or even just walk around in his arms. Hermione even started to allow them, meaning her and both the girls, to spend the night in his rooms on the weekends so he could get as much time with them as he could. She was trying not to let this affect her more than this was their father spending time with his children. But he was not making that to easy, he wanted to be a part of all of their lives as much as he could even hers. He would ask her about her day, let her just take a small nap as he fed the girls their dinner and then wake her when her dinner arrived since she never went to the Great Hall to eat.

So today was no different, he was in her rooms just watching the girls as Hermione was dozing on the couch next to him. She had started to feel really comfortable with him again, letting him start to get close again. She would still not let him bring up the past or anything about what their relationship used to be, for she didn't want to feel that pain again.

He so wanted her to love him again, he was willing to do anything he could. But there were a lot of things stopping him right now. One of those things was her, she didn't want this for she dind't know if she could trust him again. The second was the school, he didn't know if they would allow him to do it, though he did have children with this girl, she was still his student till the summer.

He looked over at her and just let a small smile rest on his lips, she looked like the young girl he fell in love with. Kennedy came crawling up to her mothers legs and start tugging on them trying to get her attention. He looked down, "Oh Kennedy no.. let mama sleep."he said softly when he went to scoop the little girl up. She just giggled but then looked at Hermione held out her arms to her. "Kennedy she is sleeping little girl.. Mama sleep."He said as he started to sway the girl. She seemed to grow content in her fathers arms. Kylie was playing quietly on the floor seemed to be entertaining herself while her sister wanted everyones attention if she could have it.

Severus started talking to Kennedy, as if she was another adult and since she was willing to listen he didn't even think about checking to see if Hermione was awake or not. "You know my pretty little girl, I love your mama so much. I shouldn't have said what I did to her, but I wasn't thinking correctly at the time. And now she doesn't love me like I love her. I want you all in my life again and never want to let you, Kylie or your mama go."He said with a sigh. "Your mama wont even let me explain to why I was the way I was that night so many months ago. Though I don't blame her it was no excuse for the way I acted and treated her. "

"Why did you say and act that way Sev?"Came Hermione's voice next to him, though it was soft he still heard it. He was startled and turned to look at her, "You are supposed to be sleeping and its rude to listen to another person converstation."He said snipily. He just hated to be caught off guard like that and didn't mean to snap at her.\

A/n: There we go.. the next chapter.. And this should make them start talking in chapter 14.. which should be fun, for all of you will find out why he acted that way and see how life was without each other. It might take more than one chapter to get it all out in the open but this is the turning point for this part of the story. Hopefully you all will like it and please please PLEASE Review! So I know what you all thought of it..


	15. Chapter 14

Hermione just chuckled, "I know but if you wanted it be a secert you wouldn't have said it outloud with me here dozing."She said iwht a smile. Severus just looked down at his daughter,

"I'll call an house-elf to come watch the girls so we can talk."He said simply as he moved place his daugthers in their room before Hermione could say anything.

He closed the door and came walking back into the living room, "Why did I say what I did?"He asked, she only nodded as she watched him,

"Because I was drunk, that is why."He muttered. Hermione stood up,

"Oh that is a good excuse.. "She muttered, "But why were you drinking? Sure you would have one drink at night, but not enough to get drunk."She commented.

"Why!"He excliamed, "Well lets see maybe because the Dark Lord was getting to interested in you."he said simply, Hermione just gasped, "What did you not think that the Dark Lord woudln't get interested in the girl his most faithful servant was sleeping with?"He said with a sneer.

Hermione just looked at him, "Why would you be interetest in just a young girl hmmm?"She asked as she walked closer to him, "Couldn't find anyone that would sleep with you? So you went for a young girl who you knew you could get to do what you want?"She asked harshly. Severus just looked at her, he closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"No that was not it, it was because I loved your mind. You could debate with me like no one has been able to do in a long time."He said softly. "Everything else was just perks, you were a good friend in the beginning."He said as he moved to touch her cheek. "I was summoned and that night the Dark Lord told me that I should get you ready to be brought before him, and since I own your heart though I never 'loved' you. I would have talked you into joining him, or give up Potter."he said as he looked everywhere but at her, "I coudlnt' have done that to you love, you were to precious to me, so I went back to my room and started drinking to get his voice out of my head, I wasn't expecting you to come that night, and when you did I wanted you to leave and hate me so I didn't have to do it. I guess I did to well of a job."He said as he took a step back. There was more to the story but that was all he could tell her at the moment.

Hermione just looked at him, "Why didn't you just tell me this? We could have worked something out, why did you have to push me away!"She asked, he just sighed,

"Because I loved you to much I didn't want that monster anywhere near you."he mumbled as he looked at the floor. Hermione knew she should be upset but in a way she could understand why he did it, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm sorry Mia.. really I am.. if I could I would go back and change it."he whsipered,

"I know you would sir.. I know.."She said simply, "But that doesn't undo the hurt you caused me, and it doesn't stop what will happen if he finds out that I'm back in your life with two daughters."She said as she went to sit down. She just realized that she just put her daughters in danger coming back, she placed her head into her hands.

"What have I done! I just put our daughters in danger coming back."She said as she quickly got up. "I have to leave.. I have to go back to the muggle world."She said as she tried to move towards her room. But Severus stopped her,

"You can't.. he will find you no matter where you are. Be here or there, though being here you have me, and the rest of everyone else here to protect you."He commented before he put his arms around her and pulled her close. She resisted at first but then just rested her head on his chest. "can't you forgive me?"He asked softly.

Hermione just looked up at him, "It will take time but I think I might be able to. I'm not saying I will, I'm saying there is a chance."She said as she saw him get hopeful, he bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips and then pulled away.  
"Alright as long as there is hope I'll hold on to that."He whispered, "But since the girls are being watched come and relax."He said as he pulled her towards the couch.

A/N: I know I'm leaving it at that. I just wanted the next chapter to be able to be when they are relaxing and talking.. I mean really talk, not stopping each other or hiding behind the hurt. Also **Paine** I woudln't mind you betaing for me. I would actually love it. If you want then sure, just leave me another message I'll put up my email address or my sn and you can contact me that way.

Thank you all for the reviews.. And I hope I can keep you all happy, if you have any ideas then I woudl love to hear them..


	16. Author's Note!

Authors Note:

Hey everyone I'm just giving this author's note for I noticed I have alot of hits on my story but not alot of reviews. Please Please PLEASE! Review! Tell if me if you liked it, if you don't, if something needs to change.. Anything.. I just need to know if people like it or not! SO PLEASE review!


End file.
